


【翻譯】Running Laps

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Other, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>伊格西為了取樂偷走梅林的眼鏡。梅林用自己的雙手給予伊格西懲罰－加上哈利的。</p><p>
  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7804687">Sticky Fingers</a> 的黃暴插曲。</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">「我想看看你會做什麼，」梅林聳肩。伊格西只是瞪著他。此時對話的能力已完全從他身上脫離，只剩下逗留在他心思邊緣的那一點慾望蹤跡。如果這就是上流社會人們調情的方式的話，那將會是伊格西從金士曼測驗中倖存的最大問題。如果梅林把他帶來這只是耍耍小把戲的話，伊格西會尖叫的。而這段時間內梅林一直看著他，審視他的每一個動作。</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">「脫掉衣服，」最後他開口，將伊格西從逐漸累積的憤怒中揪出來。</span>
  </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻譯】Running Laps

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Running Laps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551258) by [sometimesilie (Serpentsign)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentsign/pseuds/sometimesilie). 



> 原作者的朋友看完 [Sticky Fingers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7804687)後大喊「給我髒髒版」於是她就寫了。不需要先看過Sticky Fingers，但如果看了會比較了解這篇PWP的背景。

梅林一手穩穩捏住伊格西的脖子，領著伊格西走過走廊，修長的手指陷入連身服領口上緣裸露的肌膚裡。梅林的手很大，拇指與中指舒適地一同安在伊格西頸部兩側的脈搏上。如果伊格西不是那麼的擔心被開除或是被強迫進行嚴厲累人的單人訓練，他會對沿著脊椎跳動的慾望多給點注意。

他們往下走進一道走廊，看起與其它的地下設施相同模樣，暗色的混凝土牆面，刺眼燈光彌補了欠缺的自然光。由於每條走廊與通道看起來都一個樣，縱橫交錯的老讓人走進死路與儲藏室，這下頭實際上就是座迷宮是伊格西進到這座莊園的第一天就做出的結論。至少他有能力沒讓自己迷路，並知道這條走廊盡頭有扇通往外頭的門，通往一大片地與莊園前方那條泥土路。

「要我跑圈嗎，梅林？噢拜託。」他奚落道。然而他真的不該喜歡梅林嘴角對此翹起的那一點點角度，保持著全權的控制領著伊格西走向未知。

他帶著兩人突然右轉，穿過一扇半隱藏在被塞滿的資料櫃與一座未連線的伺服器主機之間的門。伊格西能發誓這扇門在今天以前根本不在這裡。那裡頭是道樓梯，往上並往回到他們之前走來的方向。那樓梯裡又窄又黑，再往上爬的路上他的肩膀不斷地擦過牆壁。牆面從水凝土轉為木板，樓梯在他的腳下嘎滋作響，暗色的木頭因長年使用磨損且光滑。

「僕人用的樓梯間，」梅林靜靜地說。他在上樓的路途中一直走在伊格西後方，推著他往前走入黑暗。他們走出二樓的一處缺口，穿過一扇偽裝成牆面的門，走往這座建築的中心。他們經過了一尊被伊格西立刻認出的，長得像是戴著比較好看的假髮的鮑里斯強森(Boris Johnson)的半身像，因為在過去這幾個月以來他已走經過它上百次了。他轉頭從肩膀上方看向梅林。

「我猜這位老男人準備好好打我的屁股了是嗎，梅林？」他臉上的壞笑在看見梅林沈靜的表情絲毫未動時消退了一些。他只是輕輕地捏了一下伊格西的脖子，領著他往前。那對腦中直奔結論而讓心臟在胸腔裡猛烈跳動的伊格西毫無幫助。

被帶進房間裡時他的第一個念頭是哈利的病房看起來跟以前一樣：整潔，殺菌過的醫療器材，以及與這棟莊園低樓層相同的灰色牆面。被伊格西從幾個房間外的吸菸室拖來的，放在床邊的棕色皮椅與房內的其他物品呈現強烈對比。

哈利也是，穿著深紅色的浴袍以及在頭頂燈光下閃著珍珠白的絲質睡衣，與這個地方格格不入。他後側的頭髮凌亂，看起來像是剛起床，看起來也有些蒼白。但他眼睛底下的黑眼圈已幾乎散去，也不像上個禮拜那樣好幾頓沒吃一樣的憔悴消瘦。在伊格西拜訪的那個早晨，哈利靠向前向他吐露他還留在床上的唯一理由是因為他不照做的話，將要對付像是恐怖份子一樣的梅林。為了強調，他還往空中做了雙引號的手勢。

「你家狗崽調皮了，加拉哈德。」梅林向他打招呼。

「在地毯上撒尿了是嗎？」哈利試著將自己撐起到坐姿，伊格西能從眼角瞄見梅林對他皺眉。「噢閉嘴，你老愛大驚小怪的。」哈利一本正經地說，整理自己的右邊袖口並將腿上的毯子整平。接著將目光移向伊格西。

「好吧，讓我們看看你是做了什麼。」哈利伸出掌心向上的手，稍微的勾了下手指。梅林輕柔的推了一下伊格西，放開放在他脖子上的手。幾個分鐘前還被他的手掌與手指覆蓋的位置突然感到寒冷且無安全感。伊格西記起了被緊緊抓在他手中的從梅林那偷來的眼鏡，他抓得那麼緊，以至於金屬框都陷入他的掌心中，留下了兩道新月般的痕跡。他將眼鏡放到哈利的手中。哈利將它展開，在手中翻轉查看，房間內明亮的光線照出佈滿在鏡片上的指印污漬們。

「令人印象深刻啊，真的，你必須承認。」哈利看著梅林指出。

「非常，」梅林在伊格西背後哼道。「他為了得到它，坐在我的辦公室裡至少三個鐘頭。驚人的耐心。」伊格西因那資訊猛地轉過身。

「等等。你知道我在那？」

「當然。」

「那為什麼你什麼都沒說？」

「我想看看你會做什麼，」梅林聳肩。伊格西只是瞪著他。此時對話的能力已完全從他身上脫離，只剩下逗留在他心思邊緣的那一點慾望蹤跡。如果這就是上流社會人們調情的方式的話，那將會是伊格西從金士曼測驗中倖存的最大問題。如果梅林把他帶來這只是耍耍小把戲的話，伊格西會尖叫的。而這段時間內梅林一直看著他，審視他的每一個動作。

「脫掉衣服，」最後他開口，將伊格西從逐漸累積的憤怒中揪出來。

「什麼？」

「你聽見我了。脫掉。」

「這不是個測驗，伊格西。」哈利不帶惡意地說。伊格西能從眼角看見梅林向後退了一步讓出空間給他。「如果這不是你想要的，你就直接走出這個房間，然後我們再也不會談起這件事。」

「那又是某種紳士的規則嗎，哈利？」

「更像是任何正人君子的規則，我想。」

脈搏在耳中砰砰作響，伊格西動也不動的站了一會兒。他能感受到他們落在自己身上的視線。他很確定他們銳利的雙眼能看出他已被勾起慾望，他連身服褲襠中央的隆起已完全出賣他。慢慢地，他站直身體然後自然地進入到一個隨意的姿勢，雙腳打開，肩膀靜止不動。他抬起雙手，開始解開固定住衣服的皮帶。

從哈利在他與他肩膀上某處間漂移的目光，伊格西能知道梅林在他身後移動。他沒有立刻碰觸他，但伊格西能感覺到梅林溫熱的胸膛與自己的背那麼的近，每一道呼吸都刷過他頸後的細毛。伊格西的手指笨拙地對付著衣服上的那些鈕扣，使他不得不斷開與哈利的目光接觸好全力處理它們。

「哈利，」梅林突然開口，他低沈的嗓音充滿威嚴，與伊格西的耳朵是那麼的近。伊格西抬起雙眼，逮到哈利再次試圖調整他的坐姿。

「梅林，」哈利的語調爽快又充滿喜愛的惱怒，「我完全有能力自己坐起來。」他撅起嘴，想了一下後補充：「我不習慣閒閒無事的坐在這床墊裡。」

「這就是為什麼我在這裡，」梅林說。「我跟你保證過你不會無聊的。」

說完，梅林消除了他與伊格西之間的那一小段距離，將自己壓上了他的背。他的雙臂環過伊格西的胸移開他那在鈕扣上僵住不動的雙手。在梅林靈巧的手指間，鈕扣一顆又一顆的被解開，露出了底下的白色襯衫。伊格西想要轉身給梅林個方便並幾乎那麼做了，但很快的他退回了原本的位置，雙腿張開面向床上的哈利。當連身服被一路往下打開到伊格西的褲襠時，他內褲的鬆緊帶恰好從開口的底部露出，梅林將他的手輪流抬起，將他袖口的鈕扣也解開。他的手指輕鬆環住伊格西的手腕，溫暖且如對待工作般的小心謹慎。他將他的連身服拉下肩膀，在他繼續對付襯衫時任由它掛在伊格西的臀上。

伊格西讓自己的頭向後躺在梅林的肩上，傾斜著好感受梅林的鼻子與雙唇隨著他的每個動作刷過他的脖頸。梅林只需微微往前，就能沿著伊格西的下巴線條親吻。梅林靠著他的背，雙手環著他且他的臉籠罩住他的肩膀，伊格西感覺自己溫暖且輕飄飄地被包圍在梅林所構成的充滿安全感的繭裡。他再次與哈利目光相對，而不管哈利從他臉上看到了什麼，那都讓他的拳頭緊緊揪住床單，並使得他的嘴幾不可見的微微張開。

梅林解開了他的襯衫，在解開袖子鈕扣的瞬間將它從伊格西身上脫了下來。他離開伊格西的背部，將襯衫掛上沒有使用的點滴架，突然的寒冷令伊格西感覺到雞皮疙答從自己的手臂與後背間擴散開來。他將手指插入連身服準備將它脫下，但梅林很快地走了過來，一隻手扶在他身上後單腳跪到他的前方。

「先脫鞋，」梅林說。他輪流解開了那棕色皮靴的鞋帶，抬起伊格西的腳將他們脫了下來。單腳站立時，他的手放到了梅林的肩上，拇指按進了光亮潔白的領子上方的肌膚，伊格西無法克制地想像當他的手放在梅林的後頸，他的老二埋入他的喉嚨裡會是什麼樣子。開始將連身服從他的臀部往下拉，雙手滑過他的臀部與大腿的梅林對此毫無幫助。他呻吟著將臀部往前推，老二在內褲布料上抵出硬挺線條。梅林跪在他膝蓋前的畫面閃過他的雙眼，唾液與精液佈滿他的下巴，兩片薄唇變得又紅又腫。

「看起來我們的男孩喜歡那景色啊，梅林。」哈利說。

「我很確定他喜歡。但我幫他安排了其他計畫。」梅林站起身，低頭給了他一個小小的微笑後走向並坐進那張位在哈利床邊的皮椅裡。他拍拍膝蓋，直直望向伊格西。

「脫掉內褲後到這來，伊格西。」

趕忙著完成指令的伊格西幾乎絆倒自己的腿，跌跌撞撞的踩出他的內褲前去那張椅子。在他面向哈利身後的牆壁，屁股朝著空氣地將自己掛到他腿上時梅林穩住他。那姿勢侷限住他的動作，害怕著一不穩就會翻倒在地，但梅林很快地伸出左手扶住伊格西的胸口，穩穩地將他固定住。哈利給他的那枚勳章懸在鍊子上，在空中前後搖晃著。那反射著哈利身旁檯燈的燈光，伊格西看見哈利盯著它看了一會後才將目光移至伊格西的身體與臉蛋上。他們處在一個能讓哈利觀賞他們的完美角度，伊格西打了個顫。他的老二大概正流得梅林滿褲子，但梅林看起來毫不在意。他的手幾乎不算觸碰地沿著伊格西背脊往下滑，來到了他的臀部後離開。

他應該要感到荒唐的，他知道，一個幾乎成熟的男人手與腳幾乎都落在地上的趴在另一個男人腿上。但梅林有著充滿力量的寬闊肩膀，以及站立時高過伊格西幾乎一個頭的身高。在他的身下，伊格西能感覺到梅林柔韌厚實的大腿肌肉，支撐他時沒有半分搖晃。

在梅林的手落下的第一個巴掌，伊格西發出一道尖銳的嘶聲。炸開的疼痛與灼熱從他後方傳來，他吸進一口氣，等待下一擊的到來。下一擊的力道與第一擊相同，伊格西急切地想找到能抓住的東西。最後，他的右手抓住了梅林的褲腿，任由梅林規律的手掌向他席捲而來。從十下來到了十五下，在那個時候起伊格西的世界緊縮至那規律落到他身上的手上，徹底遺忘還有其它事物或其他人與他處於相同的房間內。

「梅林，我相信那已經夠了。」哈利的聲音從似乎很遠的地方傳來。

下一個觸碰是梅林的手掌，溫柔地撫過伊格西臀部發紅的肌膚。他感覺到自己的皮膚在梅林的手掌下搏動，手指的每一道輕柔觸碰都像是烙鐵在他身上留下記號。橫過他軀幹的手向上滑到他汗濕的脖頸上，愛撫著讓他再次穩定下來。忽然間梅林的手指深埋進他的臀瓣中，按壓住他的穴口。那道壓力以與到來的相同速度離開了，抬頭的伊格西只來的及看見梅林接住了哈利丟來的某樣東西。瓶口開啟的聲音指明了它的身份，令伊格西重新放鬆回到梅林身上，感覺到一股興奮的顫慄在脊髓中奔流。

梅林的手再次滑進他的臀瓣之間，隨著動作留下潤滑的濕痕。他花了些時間只是搓揉著那圈肌肉，根本都連它的伸展性都沒能測試到，伊格西靠著椅子扶手作為支點，將自己往那些手指推去。環過他胸膛的手滑過了幾次他的肋骨後梅林收緊抓握。第一根手指輕易地滑入，沒遇上什麼障礙的指節沈入他體內。伊格西吐出一道呻吟，他的身體扭動著，背部拱起期盼著更多。於是他得到了更多，那麼的多。梅林用著相同的穩定速度操著他就像他平常的樣子：完美的時機並準確地執行。沒一下子伊格西已在梅林的腿上扭動翻騰，三根手指用上了伊格西已知的所有技巧在他的屁股裡操進操出，哄騙著將他打開。那些手指應該要被供奉在聖殿裡讓人朝拜它們的榮耀。

「操，梅林，你感覺真好，」他說，在經歷過一趟subspace的旅程後他的腦子仍處於失神順從的狀態。「我早就知道你感覺起來會很好的，你知道嗎？我們進行武器訓練你只用三秒就將那把槍組裝到位那次？操，我當時差點當場把我的老二掏出來。」

「我很高興你沒有。」梅林低喃道。伊格西張開嘴想繼續說點別的，但哈利有禮地發出指示他將他打斷。

「梅林，你能讓他閉嘴嗎？」

梅林將他的手重新滑上伊格西的背，沿著脊柱來到肩胛骨，經過他的喉嚨後到達下巴。他用姆指、無名指與小指輕輕地掐住他的下顎，將食指與中指滑入他的嘴。他的動作如此流暢，伊格西必須承認那用在他身上就像再平常不過。但如果梅林以為只是用手指將他前後兩個洞都填滿就能讓他比較不討人嫌的話，那絕對是誤會了什麼了。

當他凹下臉頰吸吮起深入他口中的手指、舔弄著那些關節時，他聽見梅林的咒罵聲從上頭傳來。他屁股裡的手指不再維持相同的速度，隨著梅林扭動的手抵住他的內壁顫動蜷起。那感受令伊格西咕噥著加大吸吮的力道，將自己往後送向梅林的手指。

「我想他能再接納一根，對吧？」床上的哈利開口。很快的迷失在梅林進出的手指上的伊格西幾乎沒能聽懂他在說什麼。但沾滿潤滑液，溫度低於其它的第三根手指推進到他體內，感覺那麼的好。他的前夜絕對已經在梅林的褲子上漏得到處都是，他知道，但他還是控制不住自己的老二蹭往那抵在他肚子上的堅挺。唾液從他的下巴流下，往喉嚨一路留下冰冷的軌跡，但此時此刻伊格西只有辦法專注在他老二上的美妙摩擦以及將他填滿，一次又一次地推進的梅林的手指們。他吞嚥著嘴中的手指，發出口齒不清的呻吟。他能感覺到從梅林胸腔發出的低吼震動。

血液在體內轟轟作響，他的每一根神經刺痛著渴望得到解放。他徹底迷失於連結處傳來的節奏，以至於他在梅林的手指突然同時從他的嘴與他的屁股離開時發出驚愕焦急的尖叫。他被拉起到坐姿，仍然面對著哈利，雙腿從兩側勾住梅林的，大張著將他暴露出來。梅林褲子的柔軟布料對於他瘀腫的臀瓣顯得太過粗糙，但他還是向下碾壓抵著他的梅林老二的炙熱輪廓。梅林的其中一隻手愛撫著他的大腿內側，另一手握著伊格西的腰，手指沿著他的肋骨展開。伊格西盡可能的轉過頭尋求梅林的嘴。他的雙唇仍因先前的活動潮濕腫脹，而壓在他紅腫肌膚上的梅林的唇是令人感到欣喜的涼爽。

在他腿上的手游走著向上，刷過他的雙球走經他的長度，最後梅林完全將它納入手中。從這一切的最頭伊格西就已經流個不停了，於是梅林幾個慢吞吞的擼動就輕易地將他的肉棒徹底潤滑。

「操，梅林。」

一道有禮的咳嗽聲穿破空氣，伊格西感覺在他身後僵住的梅林。他抬起頭再次遇上哈利注視著自己的雙眼。哈利看起來並未因眼前的表演感到不開心，但抬起的那道眉毛暗示著梅林和伊格西或許沈淪在他們自己的世界裡夠久了。

「我在這基本上算是個輔助人員，」梅林指出，抽身離開困惑地眨著眼的伊格西。

他應該要感到被羞辱的，對於梅林如此之快的將他抬起後扔在椅子中，留下他沾滿潤滑液的屁股與皮革黏在一塊，他實在應該要的。但梅林立刻走到哈利身邊，一只膝蓋跪在床的邊緣以熟練的動作將床單扯掉時彌補了一切。梅林拉鬆並解開長袍的腰帶。他打開哈利睡衣鈕扣、不經意地撫過從那底下展露出的肉色時的方式令伊格西的心漲滿了起來，同時渴望著那相同的溫柔也能施予他之上。

哈利抬起胯讓梅林將他的內褲脫下－顯然的，紳士都穿深藍色的貼身四角褲－然後將梅林整個人拉到床上給了他一個吻。那是個快速的吻，事實上只是個輕啄，但伊格西發現自己還是猛盯著他們看。梅林仍被伊格西的唾液覆蓋的雙唇在床頭燈下閃著潮濕的光芒，他感覺到性奮由體內如火焰般竄出，感覺像是被往肚子刺了一刀。梅林撐著四肢立於哈利之上，從這全新的角度能看見他們的每一個動作。看著哈利如何迎向梅林的每一道觸摸，看著梅林的手如何穩穩地包覆住他的陰莖。

不知不覺地伊格西握住了自己的老二，跟隨哈利身上梅林的手部頻率動作。梅林的動作緩慢穩定，沒有無必要的急躁，那讓伊格西幾乎為了不滿足而啜泣出聲。

「伊格西，不，」哈利突然開口。「過來。」他用手示意伊格西靠過來些，沒有給他反駁的空間。

伊格西一走到床沿，梅林往他臀部一撈將他拉上床，熟練的將他置於哈利的上方。他跪在哈利肚子兩側，膝蓋壓進哈利下方那已被弄的皺巴巴的袍子。從如此近的距離看，哈利不該這麼瘦的，肋骨在他的胸腔上產生一道道小小的陰影。

「我們要－」伊格西開口，扭頭看向梅林。

「你將要騎他，」梅林全然肯定地說。他的手沿著伊格西身側肌膚滑動。

「操。」

「我會一直在你後面，直接靠著我吧。」天佑梅林，伊格西想。哈利或許說了他已經完全康復，但伊格西可不想像這樣測試他。伊格西撐起膝蓋，這樣他就不用將太多重量放在哈利身上，然後向後靠在梅林身上。他繞過肩膀看見梅林往他的手指塗上更多的潤滑，接著將保險套套上哈利的老二。他的手指小心地再次埋入伊格西的肉穴，將潤滑塗開的同時感受著擴張的程度。當他認為伊格西準備好後，他一隻手扶著他的臀，另一隻手放在他手臂上領著伊格西向後移動。

伊格西在哈利的老二上沈下身，拉長著嗓子喊出「Shit, yes」，他不必看著哈利也能知道他剛跟梅林交換了個白眼。他任由他們的那些小動作，因為下一秒他將自己幾乎抬離哈利的老二後重重落下，信任著梅林能減緩那衝擊。哈利倒抽著氣，梅林的手指同時蜷入他的手臂與臀肉中。

伊格西操控節奏，梅林依照情況調整著他的協助，藉由握著伊格西的腰幫助他在抬起身時不需用到太多肌肉的力量，並支撐著抵消他落下時的力量。每一次的動作是那麼的輕鬆，令伊格西覺得有需要的話，他可以就這樣一小時又一小時的做下去。但當他的老二堅硬地抵著自己的腹部，哈利在他身下喘息時，汗水開始出現，而他的面部表情也因快感放軟，提醒著自己這或許堅持不了太久。熱度在他的腹部累積，他的臀部顫抖著。唯一令他能保持升起落下速度的是承載著他越來越多體重的的梅林，伊格西向後靠在他身上，由著梅林的意願將他抬起放下。伊格西轉過頭，大張著汲取空氣的嘴抵在梅林的頰上，一直到梅林扭過頭好好地吻住他，在迷亂的快感中潮濕交錯。他移動手臂與梅林放在他腰上的手臂相貼，將他們倆的手指糾纏在一塊。

哈利在他身下呻吟著，全程絲毫未動的臀部在射精時抬起碾進伊格西。最後一次地顫抖之後，他一隻手覆上伊格西與梅林，另一手圈住伊格西的性器。那只是個很小的動作，但感受著他們的四肢在床上相纏，梅林與哈利的雙手同時落在他的皮膚上，終於，這對伊格西來說太多了。他大聲呻吟著達到高潮，全身緊繃著壓在梅林的胸上時雙腿緊夾住哈利的腰，最後癱軟著向前倒下。

梅林將伊格西的身軀抬離哈利，確保他沒將太多的重量壓在哈利胸口上。伊格西能感覺到哈利奔騰的脈搏拍打著他的臉頰，哈利的手指慢慢梳過他的頭髮讓他舒緩下來。恍惚間他意識到梅林在他身後移動，走下床將用過的套子扔進牆邊的垃圾桶。他接著聽見從水龍頭流出的水聲，在他注意到之前梅林已坐回床上，沾濕的毛巾擦拭著他與哈利。伊格西努力發出一點道謝的咕噥，有氣無力地朝他伸出手。梅林只是拍了拍他的屁股後再次爬下了床。伊格西看著他，緩慢地眨動雙眼。他仍身著完整服裝，毛衣和其它一切，僅僅捲起袖子好不讓水沾上它們。

他抬頭看向哈利，想要問他梅林該怎麼辦。哈利，早就看出他的疑問，在有個男人趴在他身上時盡所能的聳了聳肩。

「他有時候太過陷入後勤的狀態了。暫時隨他去吧。」他低聲喃喃道。他的嗓子仍有些沙啞，但語調溫和地如實回答。伊格西漫不經心地想著哈利與梅林認識對方有多久的時間，讓哈利能如此了解，能夠向伊格西解釋梅林的心理運作。他想著哈利是否知道梅林真實的名字，然後將這問題推到了一旁，等到他能單獨著糾纏哈利時再說。

當梅林轉回面對他們時，伊格西的心臟已不再跳得那麼激烈，呼吸也已平緩過來。他將頭抬離哈利的胸口，注意到哈利的呼吸也已稍微平緩，但他的脈搏依舊很快。完全康復個屁，他想。梅林看了看他的錶後望向伊格西。

「我們該把你弄回寢室去了。明早你還得去障礙訓練場跑步。」

「奴隸頭子，」伊格西聽見哈利不怎麼小聲的悄悄話。

「我不想讓摩坦小姐找你找到這來，」梅林說，將伊格西的內褲與襯衫從點滴架上取了下來。他直直地站在床的幾步之外，向前遞出衣物，顯然等著伊格西到他那去。伊格西嘆了口氣，帶著那些紅腫吃力地滑下床。

他走過去時雙腿顫抖，所以梅林不再只是將衣物遞給他，而是替伊格西展開了襯衫讓他能直接套上。他甚至再次落到地板上，幫著伊格西穿進他的內褲裡。那服務的動作提醒著這一切是如何開始的，令伊格西感到再次湧上的慾望。隨他去，哈利那麼說的，但伊格西不是讓事情就這麼過了的人，而梅林很明顯的還在褲子裡硬著，就算他假裝不是那麼一回事。

他飛快地瞄了哈利一眼，他終於成功坐了起來，整理起他自己的服裝，沒能注意到伊格西準備做點什麼。梅林從最底下開始扣起伊格西的襯衫，不一會，他們倆隔著他的黑色鏡框對上了雙眼。梅林的瞳孔大張著，僅留下一小圈的綠色在虹膜的邊緣。伊格西只有這麼點意志力了。

「哈利，」伊格西說，他把目光從梅林移開，將哈利的注意力拉進這情況中，「把你未滿足的伴侶留下沒破壞哪條規則嗎？」

「喔當然，我必須說有。」哈利到底是怎麼有辦法在這種時候讓自己發出不帶點興趣又無聊的語調的，伊格西永遠不會明白。

「那麼，我們不能那麼做，對吧？」

伊格西將梅林在他鈕扣上的手撥開，用左手將他拉了起來後將自己貼上了梅林的身軀，隔著褲子捏了他一把。他能感覺到梅林驚訝地喘了口氣後翹起嘴角。伊格西將兩手都放到了梅林的臀部上，領著他後退，讓他坐回到那張扶手椅上後沉到了他的兩腿之間。他從來不抱幻想能讓梅林違背意願移動分毫。梅林或許沒大聲說出口，但他所有的肢體動作都顯露出他的興趣。

「起來，」伊格西命令道，他的手捏了捏梅林雙臀。梅林看了他一眼，但還是照做。

伊格西很願意給梅林來點跟剛剛他所得到的同樣的折磨，但現在時間不夠。過陣子，他向自己保證，有著哈利俯於他的肩膀上，告訴他如何扭動他的舌頭讓梅林顫抖喘息。現在，伊格西只需要胡亂將梅林的褲子與內褲一起扯下到能剛好解放出他的老二。

他的下唇磨過頂端，將前液在那片肌膚上塗抹開來。梅林的手放到了他的脖子上，但沒有推或拉動伊格西。他放鬆自己的下巴，讓那長度沿著他著舌頭滑入，讓頂端朝他喉嚨後方擠壓。他讓梅林的老二靜靜躺在他嘴裡一會，溫暖的重量壓在他舌頭上，嘴唇愉悅地被撐開來。但迅速且下流為伊格西的慣用伎倆，他用鼻子深吸了一口氣後將那老二沉入他喉嚨深處，堪堪碰到他喉嚨底部後將它退出一半，然後再做一次。他保持在一個高速下，讓那頂端一遍又一遍地刷過他的喉嚨，雙頰因吸吮凹陷。

梅林收緊他在伊格西頸後的手指，依舊沒對他施加壓力，僅僅是抓在上面，當伊格西將他的手由梅林的臀部一到他的大腿上時，它們緊繃著顫動。在梅林吐出顫抖的呻吟聲並猛力推著他的臀射進他的嘴裡時伊格西都沒放緩他的節奏。他感覺到溫暖與驕傲，能看見梅林這樣的人因他顫抖呻吟。當他退開並把梅林塞回褲子裡時，梅林一把將他扯到他的腿上親吻著他。精液與唾液留的伊格西的下巴都是，梅林毫不在意地將它們都舔進自己的嘴裡。

靈活骯髒的濕吻令伊格西腹中的慾望之火上升到令他考慮是否該要求個回禮的程度，但在他都還來不及哼一聲前梅林猛然地退開了。伊格西能看見剛結束的性事氛圍在他面前活生生轉變為公事公辦。他的目光裡有些東西改變了，肩膀再次立起一道僵硬的角度。不是要求用手幫他來一發的時機，這麼說來，伊格西暗自做出結論後站起身。他開心地朝躺在床裡，雖然沒有伊格西剛來時整潔但雙頰上有著健康的潮紅的哈利揮揮手後走向門。

「告訴其他人如果天亮前我的東西沒有全都還來，你們真的都要跑圈了。所有人。」在身後的門闔上前一刻，梅林朝著他大吼道。

 

 

 


End file.
